


A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Iwaoi)

by Rogueinsomniac



Series: A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Oneshots) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Gift Exchange, M/M, Oneshot, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogueinsomniac/pseuds/Rogueinsomniac
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi are spending Christmas together for the first time and have decided to exchange gifts.  Iwaizumi is a very difficult person to think of a gift for.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Oneshots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054076
Kudos: 21





	A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Iwaoi)

Oikawa Pov

This is Iwa and I's first Christmas together as a couple meaning we have to get gifts for eachother. When I asked him if we were going to be doing that he said, "Obviously" and then insulted me several times. Not that I don't want to give him a gift I just have absolutely no idea what he actually likes. Not to mention that this is the first time we will be exchanging gifts like this. Christmas has become one hundred percent more stressful because of this new situation.

Earlier this month before our conversation we had set up decorations together in our apartment. I hadn't expected him to be into Christmas but I was very wrong. My Iwa-chan apparently loves Christmas more than I can physically comprehend. He said it's the best holiday and I honestly think it's just because he looks good in the themed colors. And he does look good, damn good.

"Tooru! I'm going out!" I ran out of our bedroom to the living room where he was putting his shoes on.

"Why? Where are you going?" I peeked out from the doorway at him.

"I'm picking up your gift. So you can't come." He knew I'd ask to come. He always knew what I was thinking and what I wanted. That's probably because he's known me for so long.

"But how will I know if whatever I get you matches whatever you got me?" He stopped tying his boots and looked at me again. He looked so sympathetic toward me. He wasn't one to pity but it felt like it now.

"I'll like whatever I get you so don't make that face at me." He was smiling at me in a teasing way. 

"What face?" Whatever face I was making he looked like he wanted to laugh at me. It was irritating.

"The one you're making right now. You look all stressed and panicky. Just calm down. I swear I don't care what you get me. I'd be fine if you just gave me a cute card really." God I wish he'd just tell me what he actually wants.

"I can't give you a card, Hajime. You know that." I knew I was pouting. I could feel my face forming that expression as I looked at him.

"Come here. I have already have my shoes on so you need to come to me." I trudged over to where he was now standing with his boots and coat on looking all handsome. I have such an attractive boyfriend.

"I'm here." He took my face and kissed me very softly on my forehead before looking into my eyes and speaking once more.

"All I want is to spend Christmas with you. If I can do that then the gift is just extra. I'm going to go pick up my present for you. Don't go overboard and just... I love you, okay? So don't be all Oikawa and freak out about it because it's supposed to be fun." Be all Oikawa? What does that mean? That's rude.

"That last part was not a compliment." He put his head on my chest like he was giving up and then straightened back up and looked at me holding my shoulders.

"Look. I'm being nice. Take it or leave it." He's barely nice well... maybe he is. He's just very Hajime about how he does it.

"Hmph. I'll take it." He moved his hands from my shoulders to joining his fingers loosely with mine. He said I had the hands on a pianist and I was never sure if that was a compliment or not. He told me it just meant my fingers were long but I'd like to think he wanted it like that.

"Good because I really didn't have anything else to say." Of course he didn't. He can only have a few good lines every so often.

"You can go. I'm fine on my own." I told him letting go of his hands and pushing him out the door.

"Really? Because you don't look it." Always so snarky. He was still the same even though we were dating. He just shows more affection now, which I appreciate.

"Let me be an adult!"

"You're barely an adult with the way you act." He would argue with me and tease if he stayed longer and I didn't want that.

"Stop. Leave. I want to keep nice you in my head." He pointed at me and spoke next.

"I'm really fucking nice to you all the time, asshole." He was nice actually. As much as that's odd he's sweet and kind and that in addition to all of his other wonderful qualities is probably why I fell in love with him.

"Shhhh just go be angry outside." He opened the door and started to leave.

"I'm leaving." Thank god I need to plan without him here.

"Okay... I love you! Be safe!" He smiled at the whole last part. He was angry but very very soft and sometimes it felt like it was only for me. Not that I would complain if that was in fact true. 

"Yeah, I'm always safe! I love you too." And he left to go outside leaving me alone with my thoughts on what to get him.

I really wished I didn't talk so much about myself in this moment. 

Iwaizumi Pov

I knew he was panicking inside when I left but I could only hope it was less than before. Sometimes I felt very unhelpful for Oikawa and his moods. As if I wasn't doing all I could to keep him okay and calm. I know he's an adult but I feel like I should be taking better care of him. Hopefully he finds something to give me that's up to his standards. I know that whatever it is I need to look excited and happy about it so he doesn't feel bad. 

I know Tooru is very good at getting gifts for others but everytime it's for me he blanks. He says I don't talk about myself enough and that if I were to talk about what I like more then he'd be better at giving me gifts. I don't necessarily enjoy talking about myself like he does. Tooru constantly talks about things he likes which makes gift giving incredibly easy for me. "Iwa look how cute that sweater is." "Iwa-chan have you ever seen so and so? Wouldn't that be nice to visit?" "Hajime don't you think that's just the prettiest thing you've ever seen?" "I want it." 

I put everything he mentions on a list and when it's time for gifts I have a very long list to choose from. He could be the worst person to give a gift to if you don't pay attention to him but it really only takes so much focus to listen to him. All of my patience and time goes to taking care and loving Tooru to my fullest. Not to say that it's not exactly what I want to do but it is a lot. 

Christmas was next week and I knew Tooru wasn't one to put important things odd but he was one to avoid uncomfortable situations. And having no idea what to get me is very uncomfortable for him. He does know me well, I know that but there are certain things I don't really talk about. I think he hates that he doesn't know what to get me because he thinks it means he doesn't know me as well as he's like to think. That's what's going on in his head and I can't do much about it right now. God it's annoying having him on my mind so often.

It took maybe ten minutes to pick up Oikawa's gift from the post office. They're severely understaffed I'm surprised they got me out so quickly. When I got back to our apartment Oikawa had papers all over the floor and it looked like he was using a marker to cross things off on them. What the hell is he doing. 

I put the box I was holding down next to me and immediately started taking off my shoes and coat so I could go see what he was doing. I was fairly certain he hadn't even noticed me coming in because he didn't move. I walked around him and put the box away in our room and came back out to him in a cross legged position glaring at the papers around him. I came up and sat behind him wrapping my arms around him. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" He jumped at my touch and immediately started trying to get me off of him.

"HAJIME! Go away you can't see this!" He was flailing around in my arms trying to move things out of my line of sight.

"And why not?" He was so admit about me not looking at his papers.

"I'm planning!" He turned around and jumped on me and covered my eyes with his hands. 

"Jesus Christ. You're so intense about this." I was trying so hard not to laugh at him but my attempts were only so trying.

"Yes! I need it to at least be a surprise..." God he's very cute right now. If we weren't in this position and he wasn't so panicked I would have kissed him.

"So you want me to leave?" He did not. I know he didn't.

"Yes." He's just gonna ask me to come right back. There's really no point in me leaving.

"You'll be all alone." He hadn't realized that. I know for a fact Oikawa hates being alone more than he hates most other people. 

"Don't say that. You're just in the other room." He realized it now and it showed on his face. He was conflicted with himself now.

"Okay. I'll leave. Have fun planning." I started to get up from under him and his grasp and when I was actually about to stand up he pulled me back toward him. 

"Stop. Come back. I'm just gonna put it away and look at it while you're at work." While I'm at work? We both work.

"You work too." He started putting his papers into a pile and stacking them up.

"In a few days my week off starts for Christmas." Oh... that was true. I hadn't remembered till he said it just now.

"Ah. I forgot. Your work is off." His work was actually really good to him and the other members of his team probably because it was a sport.

"Yeah. Just stay with me." He had piled his papers and was now hugging them to his chest as he sat next to me cross legged on the floor.

"I wasn't planning on leaving. You're the one that told me to leave." It was probably never going to happen us not spending time together as soon as I got back from the post office.

"Don't point it out." He hated being wrong and especially that I would tell him so. He always liked to be correct in everything he did.

"Are you hungry?" He had this face on that just looked like he was irritated and I knew he probably had neglected to eat after and before I left. He's so incompetent at taking care of himself sometimes it feels like I'm his mom.

"Stop. You can't just read me like that." I could always read him. Ever since we were kids I knew how he was feeling all the time and it's so painfully obvious because his expressions are always so intense. It's like he's screaming at me with his looks all of the time.

"But you are hungry... right?" I know I'm right. I'm always right when it comes to him.

"Hajime stop~" He can complain all he wants but he's going to be upset until he eats.

"Come on. Let's get you something to eat." The cognitive function on him when he hadn't eaten was surprisingly low. He was far more annoying like this.

"Hajime if you keep reading me like that I won't even need to talk." Jesus Christ. Don't pout.

"Don't. I like your voice." Unfortunately that was very true.

"Stop. I know you're trying to embarrass me. I hate this." He hated when I complimented him like that because he knew I wasn't doing it for any reason other than to get a reaction out of him even if the compliments were true.

"You're so very pretty Tooru. Have I ever said that?" He was burying his face in his papers in an attempt not to look at me.

"Oh god. I hate you so much." 

Oikawa Pov

I had thought and thought all week of something for Hajime. He was the most difficult person to get a gift for and I knew he'd be fine with whatever but I didn't want to give him whatever. I wanted my first gift to him to be something he might remember later on or at least actually like. I knew that whatever he'd gotten me would be perfect and that was good and bad for me. Bad because what I decided on giving him I don't know if it will match the gift he gives me no matter how much I want it too. He's always better at taking care of me than I am of him. That's just how it is, disappointing as it might be. 

I had picked my gift for him and bought and wrapped it and now we both had gifts for eachother under our small Christmas tree in our apartment. It felt like a proper Christmas and Hajime was even baking. For someone so manly he's rather good in the kitchen. I'm actually not allowed in there because the one time I was asked to cook I messed up and forgot about it and burnt it so badly we had to throw away the pot it was in. I am no longer trusted to cook not that I mind. I like watching him so serious in the kitchen. It's cute and a little bit funny. 

"Are they cookies?" I wanted to see the kitchen. I wanted to see Iwa-chan. I was slowly moving myself toward the kitchen but I think Hajime heard me because I heard something slam and he peaked out from the doorway at me.

"Yes. Don't you dare come in here." He went right back inside the kitchen and continued to stir whatever he was making.

"The rule is dumb. I should at least be allowed to stand in the kitchen." I was kind of teasing him but I was also serious. I did want to see hi, that I knew for sure. 

"No. You're bad luck. I think things just automatically catch on fire if you come near them in the kitchen." That is so mean! I made an audible gasp at his statement.

"That is so mean Hajime!" I knew he was teasing me but it was still mean.

"But it's probably true and I'm not chancing it." If he's going to be mean he could at least say it to my face instead of in the other room.

"Hajime I want to hold hands." I knew he was swearing under his breath at that. I didn't have to hear it to know.

"I'm literally baking as we speak. I can't hold your hand." But I would like you to.

"Hajime you should be more loving. It's Christmas." That's going to annoy him, I just know it.

"I'm nice to you and loving to you all the fucking time. Don't pull that shit with me." He is nice and loving to me all the time. But I'm needy and I want to see him right now.

"Hajime when are you gonna come back to the living room. I want to see your face." Hajime was thinking about it because there was a long pause before he spoke next.

"Just... stand in the doorway." I don't want to stand in the doorway though.

"I'm gonna think you hate me if I don't get a hug." 

"I ... Jesus Christ." I could hear things being put down loudly and the shuffle of feet as Hajime came out from the kitchen quickly wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "Please shut the fuck up and let me finish now. I swear I'll be done in like five minutes." He held me in place for a minute before I spoke.

"Okay. I'll be quiet." He's so strong and I love him. He came out to see me even though I was being annoying. He puts up with me and my neediness quite well.

"Thank you. Put something on and we can watch it when I come back out, yeah?" He turned and went back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, okay. Bye!! I miss you." I did miss him. He was gone 20 seconds and I missed him. How lame is that?

"Holy shit. I miss you too. Stop talking to me." 

Iwaizumi Pov

When Tooru finally decided it was "gift giving time" he made us both sit on the floor next to the tree because it was "more cute and festive that way". He did a lot of things because he thought it'd be cute I'm realizing. He always enjoyed being cute and the center of attention but if it's just us I don't know why he does it. Maybe he wants to be cute to me even now after we're together and I've known him for so long. He does try really hard to get me to like him sometimes but it's a bit stupid of him. I like him regardless of what he does or says. 

"Do you want to go first or how do you want to do this?" I was unsure about how our gift exchange was going to go. In fact I was nervous because I wanted him to have a good time regardless of the gifts even though I know it's important to him this goes well. 

"I'll open yours first." I handed him my gift for him. It was in a box and it was wrapped in red wrapping paper. There was no bow because honestly I don't know how to tie them but at least the box was neatly wrapped. There was a card attached to the top for him as well. "There's a card." 

"Yeah. I wrote you something. You can read it later though. I think it might be a bit long." I don't know why I was so nervous for him to read what I wrote but I was. I really was. I had never written a card for anyone before but it felt necessary to do it now for him.

"No no no I'll read it now. I was just surprised is all." I kind of didn't want him to read it in front of me because right now I felt rather embarrassed. I know I shouldn't because I never have in the past but right now looking at him opening the card I feel very awkward. "Tooru, I-" 

"Don't read outloud asshole. I know what I wrote." This would all be one hundred times worse if he were to read it all out loud. I might curl up and die right then if he did that.

"Jeez sorry. I'll read quietly in my head because you're mean." I did feel a bit mean but I couldn't help it. It was my automatic reaction to him reading my writing outloud. 

"Good." He sat there for a long time reading over my card and giggling like an idiot to himself at certain parts. He had a bright smile on his face when he finished and he crawled over to me just enough to kiss me.

"Hajime.... I love you too." I admit I was very happy just now looking at him smiling like he was. I only hoped to keep seeing that smile for at least the rest of today.

"Okay. Just... open your gift now." Tooru opened his gift up very cleanly, like he wanted to save the wrapping paper or something stupid like that. "You're taking a long time." 

"You wrapped it so pretty. It felt wrong to open it any other way." He was still smiling at me when he said it. He really was in a good mood.

"That's a dumb reason. It's just paper." I just want him to look at what I got him already.

"God, don't tease me. Just let me open my gift." He took a while to get all the wrapping paper undone and folded next to him, like he genuinely might be saving it for some reason. I handed him scissors and he cut through the tape and opened the box. 

"Just... tell me if you remember what this is from." I spoke just before he picked up his gift out of the box and examined it.

"It's my ball..." He looked completely shocked. I'm a bit grateful he remembers it was his at least. "Hajime... where did you find this?" The expression on his face seemed as if he was lost and happy. Of course he was confused, I hadn't explained it all to him.

"Turn it over." He did and his expression changed dramatically.

"Oh my god. How did you get that?!" I could tell he was excited. 

"I asked and he said yes." He kept turning the ball over in his hands and switching his gaze from it to me. He enjoyed it even without the explanation which was good too.

"But how did you get it on my ball? Hajime oh my god." The signature on his ball was from some volleyball player Tooru really liked when we were younger. He would talk about how he played all the time. I remembered of course.

"So you like it?" He was smiling so wide and bright it made me want to smile in return. 

"Yes! But seriously how did you do that? I lost this." He didn't lose the ball... not exactly.

"No. When we were younger you gave me that ball when you were sick. You were really ill and probably not thinking straight but I visited you. And when I went to leave you made me take your ball because you said it was special to you and I should have it. I know it's the ball you used when you won your first game so I kept it. When you gave me that ball you told me you loved me. It was the first time and I was unbelievably nervous and embarrassed but you passed out immediately after." It's one of my clearest memories of him when we were younger. I remember going home and being so embarrassed I barely talked to my parents for the rest of the day because all that was on my mind was that incident. My mother thought I had gotten sick because my face was so red from blushing so much.

"Oh god. Did I really? That's so embarrassing." Him being embarrassed too made me feel a bit better about how I had acted when we were younger during that incident. He was hiding himself with his face in his hand and the ball now in his lap. He looked cute.

"I didn't realize I was in love with you until you told me but everytime I looked at that ball in my room I thought of you. When we decided to exchange gifts I knew what I wanted to give you but I didn't know how to make it something better. I found the volleyball player. The one you like and I asked if he'd sign it if I paid for shipping and he said yes. So now you have this." I knew he'd like it. I was glad about that, that I guessed correctly. He was smiling and he put the ball next to him and crawled over to hug me.

"I love you. I can't believe you kept my volleyball." Of course I had. He gave it to me. 

"Do you want me to open your gift now or later?" 

Oikawa Pov 

"Now is good. I prefer now. Just... I'll explain it when you open it." I was very very nervous for him to see my gift. I wanted it to be good. I wanted him not to find it weird. I was too nervous for him to see it. "It's the green wrapped box." He picked it up and unwrapped it far less neatly than I had. Probably because I had not wrapped it as well as he had. It was my first time really wrapping anything so it did not look cleanly done. 

He flipped open the box and I saw how shocked he was when he was looking at what was inside. I probably should have explained before hand and not after he opened it. 

"Tooru..." He looked up at me with the widest eyes like he was scared almost about what I might have meant by the gift. He's jumping to the obvious conclusion that I don't mean.

"It's not an engagement ring if that's why you look like that." I saw the visible relief on his face. He was very glad. I know he doesn't want to get married yet. I wouldn't push him to that. We're both too young for that. I know but honestly if he did ask right now I would have said yes. 

"Oh thank god. I was going to say we're too young." I know. That's why it's not a proposal in addition to the fact that we both want you to be the one to ask Hajime.

"I know. That's why it's not that. It's a promise ring of sorts because I do want to marry you but I know we're young so just... at some point. That's what I want. I want to keep having you and so I figured I'd promise that at some point we will get engaged and we will get married and we will say our vows and we'll stay together. If that's what you want too." I'm fairly certain that he wants it too. I know he loves me, I know he wants to be together but sometimes I like to confirm it that we're both on the same page and that marriage is something we both want. I know we're conventional on most things and I'd like to continue that for this one last thing.

"I've been with you for over half my life Tooru. I'm not going anywhere. And yes, eventually in 4 or 5 years I will absolutely marry you. I love you Tooru." Both of us might have looked like idiots smiling at eachother like we were but I didn't care. I think he looked gorgeous smiling like that.

"So I did good?" He nodded at me. He looks so soft right now.

"Yeah. You did really good. Thank you." We came together and kissed. 

"Can I put it on you?" I asked him, wanting to see how it looked on him.

"Yeah. Let's put them on." I had gotten two. One for each of us. I thought it'd be better is we were both wearing them than just him. 

He took my hand and slipped the ring over my finger and I did the same for him. It felt very romantic, the both of us kneeling on the floor and putting rings on eachothers hands and telling eachother we loved the other. It was very movie-esc and I loved it. 

Hajime kissed my hand with the ring on it and looked up at me with his gorgeous green eyes. 

"I do love you Tooru. I really do." How is he so romantic even though this is my gift? That shouldn't be allowed. Handsome bastard.

"Who knew you were such a romantic." I teased him and he continued to hold my hand even after the kiss. He had the cutest smile on that made his eyes look happy.

"Only around you unfortunately for everyone else." I'm okay if that's true. If it only is for me how he acts. I might prefer it actually that he's only like this around me. It makes me feel quite special actually.

"I'm good with this. No one else needs to see how soft you are for me." It felt a bit like I was stealing him away from the rest of the world when I said things like that but the way he looked... I'm certain he was okay with only being mine.

"I guess I am soft for you." Oh god, that was absolutely adorable. It's taken us a while for him to admit how he feels and acts around me but now that he does it, it gets me flustered everytime.

"You totally are and I love it so much." I might have looked stupid holding onto his hands so tightly and eagerly but he didn't mind.

"I guess that's all that matters really." 

"Merry Christmas Hajime, my love." He made this face at me for what I said. I knew he didn't like saying things that sounded cheesy but it was still Christmas. He could at least try. "Hajime! Just say it back! It is NOT that hard!" He breathed in sharply and furrowed his brow trying to keep his cool.

"...Merry Christmas Tooru." It should be illegal to say things like that to me. It makes me want to attack him with my love right then and there.

"Oh god. That was so cute." I buried my face in his shoulder barely keeping it together at what he had said.

"Shut up." I love him, I love him.

"I love you~" I looked up at him and there was that smile again, he really was in a good mood today.

"Yeah, I love you too."


End file.
